


Hug Me (Ruggie x Yuu)

by Hoshin1



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Night Raven College (Twisted-Wonderland), Ramshackle Dorm (Twisted-Wonderland), Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshin1/pseuds/Hoshin1
Summary: Ruggie estava se sentido excluído da lista de amigos que Yuu tinha no seu novo celular.- Espere, antes de você ir com eles agora, poderia ficar mais um pouco comigo ?
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Reader, Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) & Everyone
Kudos: 7





	Hug Me (Ruggie x Yuu)

**Author's Note:**

> O jogador na fanfic está no gênero feminino :D !

A belíssima estufa cercada pelo verde é um bom espaço para descansar no intervalo, e também ficava ainda melhor quando se estava junto dos novos amigos, era a novidade que Yuu estava adorando "novos amigos" , embora Leona tivesse preferido tirar uma soneca em algum canto mais afastado, Ruggie Bucchi, lhe fez companhia para o lanche, era como um pequinine só que na hora do almoço.

— Um celular novo? Que legal! Agora pode salvar vários contatos. — Ruggie disse após terminar de mastigar um anpan recheado, que por sinal estava uma delícia. 

— Isso mesmo! Não vejo a hora de adicionar mais gente além de Ace e Deuce na minha lista, pena que o Grim não tem um desses, ele teria sido o primeiro que eu iria adicionar.

— Está falando daquele carinha faminto? Entendo.. e Por onde que ele estar?

— Agora que você mencionou.. — Yuu não havia se dado conta de quanto tempo havia passado naquele momento de tranquilidade, com Grim quieto demais, devia adivinhar que ele estaria aprontando alguma coisa, e como sempre sobrava sempre para o lado mais vulnerável ou melhor : para a única supervisora do dormitório desorganizado. Yuu encara o bolinho de arroz inacabado. 

Foi bom aproveitar um almoço tranquilo pelo menos um pouco. — Acho que que continuamos outra hora Senpai, foi muito agradável. 

Yuu agradece com um terno sorriso para Ruggie, depois de colocar alguns recipientes dos lanches agora vazios na sacola, ela se levanta para sair dali, com uma feição um pouco decepcionada no rosto, pelo momento ter durado tão pouco. 

— Mas aqueles dois da Heartslabyul podem dar conta dele. — A voz rouca de Ruggie surpreende Yuu antes que pudesse dar mais um passo. — Quero dizer..

Ele queria dizer algo? Mas ela precisava ir. 

— Poderia ficar mais um pouco comigo? 

As orelhas para trás e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas do integrante do dormitório de Savanaclaw, era um sinal de sua sinceridade que poucas vezes escapava, sem querer conseguir as coisas de forma insistente ou trapaceira. 

— E eu ainda não passei o número do meu ID pra você, acho que mais alguns minutos longe deles não vai fazer mal. — Ele não sabia encarar Yuu daquela maneira, mas ansiava por uma resposta. — De qualquer forma.. Se você precisa ir, eu não irei insistir! — Cadê a caverna escura para se esconder quando precisava? Tinha vezes que Ruggie não perdoava sua língua! 

— Tudo bem.  
— Claro! Claro! Até a pro-.. - Ele tinha ouvido errado? - Tem certeza? Está tudo bem de verdade.  
— Agora eu vou ficar. 

(...)

— Eu já estava me sentido mal por não terminar meu lanche, Grim está sempre comendo e nunca quer dividir comigo, e quando ele termina de comer ainda tem coragem de pedir um pouco de mim! Dá pra acreditar?!  
— Eu acredito. Ele vai acabar engordando desse jeito.

— É mesmo, mas acho que tem um buraco negro na barriga daquela besta faminta. 

Yuu volta à dar algumas mordidas para terminar de vez o delicioso bolinho de arroz. 

— Ei, você fala dele, mas a sua boca está suja depois devorar tudo como um animal faminto! — Ruggie tinha em suas mãos um lenço, e se aproxima para limpar o rosto de Yuu. — pronto, não esqueça de pegar alguns lenços na cafeteria, eles dão alguns se você pedir.

Yuu ficou analisando a forma de como Ruggie havia lhe dado um sermão, sendo atencioso como se estivesse cuidando de uma irmãzinha. Mas aqueles olhos castanhos e sua proximidade, tinham um ar diferente. Foi quando aquele contato tão próximo, deu a oportunidade para Ruggie envolver Yuu em seus braços. 

— Ruggie-senpai?

o sussurro agradável de Yuu ao ouvir a chamar o seu nome, causava leves arrepios na orelha de Ruggie, que se afasta do abraço devagar, ele a encara ainda bem próximo de seu rosto. 

— Sobrou um pouco de sujeira aqui — Disse antes de lamber a bochecha de Yuu tirando um pequeno grão de arroz. 

— S-SENPAI ! 

— Desculpa, eu queria ver a sua reação, não resistir.

— De novo com as suas brincadeiras! — Diz emburrada com as bochechas infladas com uma falsa indignação, já que vergonha era como podia definir o momento, a ponto de ficar na cor de um camarão. 

— Acho que já deve estar na hora de voltar para aula, não se atrase ou vai levar bronca dos professores. — Ele bagunça de leve os cabelos de Yuu. — Até a próxima. 

— Ei ajudante ! — Era a voz estridente de Grim que ecoa pela estufa. — Vamos logo! 

Yuu Observa Ruggie ir em direção a Leona, numa tentativa frustrada de acordá-lo. Ficaria contente em marcar um almoço como esse uma próxima vez.

— Estou indo Grim! 

(...)

— Escuta, Ruggie.

— Algo de errado Leona-san?

Sim, Ruggie havia ignorado totalmente sua presença na hora do almoço.

— Nunca mais me use de Vela.

*Leona não conseguiu tirar um cochilo da forma que queria, pois eles fizeram muito barulho*


End file.
